


0012 Blue princess

by jessevaldfond



Series: Sketches [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: No Johnlock, Other, Rosie is almost 3 years old, Sherlock Babysitter, why i am writing in english si esto esta escrito en español?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Rosie Watson sabe lo que quiere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es una idea asi bien tonta por haber visto esto en FB: [Clic aqui](https://www.facebook.com/CalaveraNooLlora/posts/867401340064517) Salvo que Sherlock no es padre soltero...pero bueno.
> 
> Estas ideas suelen solo tener un numero y un solo titulo, pero esta vez solo por ser Rosie se le otorgan dos =)
> 
> Esta en un final abierto porque...no se, creo que no soy buena con los finales. Ah, si y aparte este no es mas que una simple idea que tal vez pueda ser expandida o agregada a algun Johnlock.

 

"¿Dónde está papi?" pregunta la niña con una voz, que para Sherlock era un poco desesperante. Llevaba cada tanto preguntando por su padre. "Está trabajando." respondió Sherlock tecleando rápido en la computadora.

 

La niña no siguió molestando más y regreso a ver la pequeña televisión que su papá había traido de casa.

 

-veinte minutos después-

 

"Quiero ser un _princesa_." dijo Rosie halando un poco el saco de Sherlock, este apartó la vista de los papeles que estaba viendo para después fijar la vista el rostro de la niña de casi tres años. "Pero ya eres una pequeña princesita," dijo con todo el encanto que pudo reunir en su voz; al final de la frase arrugo un poco su frente sin que la niña se diera cuenta y después le regalo una tenue sonrisa, "¿Por qué no bajas con cuidado las escaleras," señalo hacia la puerta y Rosie no volteo "y vas con la Sra. Hudson a que te dé un gran pedazo de pastel o unas galletas o un vaso de leche?" sorbió por la nariz un poco, levantando un poco su labio superior de la parte izquierda; aquello le hizo acordarse de John.  "Pero yo quiero ser una _princesa_ ," jalo el pedazo de tela que tenía apresado en su manita y continuo "me gusta el color azul. Quiero un _castillo de color azul._ "

 

Sherlock no sabía cómo cuidar niños, no había una guía o un libro de cómo hacerlo. Los niños no venían con instrucciones.

 

Le había prometido aquella mañana a John que cuidaría lo mejor posible de Rosie y Watson se fue tranquilo sin antes tomar a su hija y llevarla al primer piso con la Sra. Hudson.  La niña en el transcurso de la mañana se quedó en el primer piso pintando unos cuadernos con las crayolas nuevas que su papá le había comprado y después de tomar un vaso de leche tibia quedo dormida en el sofá café.

 

Dos horas después subió con mucho cuidado las escaleras para encontrarse con que el amigo de su papá escribía en su computadora, se veía ocupado así que no lo molesto y encendió la televisión dejándola en un volumen considerable y eligiendo un canal de caricaturas.

 

Cuando se aburrió bajo de la silla donde se sentaba el amigo de su papá y fue hasta con él preguntando en donde estaba su padre pero consiguiendo una respuesta rápida y sin esperar nada más regreso a su lugar viendo la televisión de nuevo.

 

"Quiero ser un _princesa_." dijo mientras halaba el saco de Sherlock, el mayor deteniendo su trabajo volteo hacia ella y respondió. "Pero ya eres una pequeña princesita," Rosie no dijo nada y se quedó allí esperando algo más de él. "¿Por qué no bajas con cuidado las escaleras y vas con la Sra. Hudson a que te dé un gran pedazo de pastel o unas galletas o un vaso de leche?" le dijo el mayor pero Rosie seguía con la idea de ser una princesa con un castillo; odiaba el color rosa.

 

La niña siguió jalando el saco de Sherlock diciendo: "Pero yo quiero ser una _princesa_ , me gusta el color azul. Quiero un _castillo de color azul._ " al final halo un poco más la tela dejando en claro su frase. "Las princesas no tienen castillos de color azul. Ellas son de color rosa y no viven en una torre." dijo en un tono bastante seco que incluso el mismo se sorprendió. "Papi juega conmigo a las princesas, siempre tomamos té y comemos bocadillos." Sherlock dejo escapar un suspiro, tenía que hacer algo.

 

Bajó la pantalla de su computadora con su mano izquierda y con su derecha tomo la manita que aun apresaba ese pedazo de tela de su saco. La tomo y se levantó de su asiento, el brazo de Rosie quedo casi estirado hacia arriba; Sherlock era muy alto.

 

"Iremos por cosas para princesas." dijo decidido viendo hacia la puerta. "Oh, pero...antes." volteo hacia abajo viendo que a la niña le hacía falta un zapato, su coleta estaba chueca y definitivamente no iba a salir a las calles de Londres a buscar cosas de princesas sin un suéter abrigador.

 

Encontraron el zapato faltante en la sala de la Sra. Hudson y un suéter. Rosie no dejo que acomodaran su cabello y Sherlock no tuvo más remedio que acceder a dejarla así.

 

Ambos iban abrigados afuera hacía mucho frío y Sherlock cargando a la niña para apurar sus pequeños pasitos salieron a la calle tomando un taxi rápidamente.

 

Llegaron a un centro comercial un poco lejos del departamento pero allí consiguieron cosas de princesas. La tiara, la varita, la corona y guantes, todos en un nada barato set que Sherlock se vio obligado a comprar. Rosie quería ser una princesa de color azul y buscaron en la sección de infantes un vestido de ese color y al no encontrarlo Sherlock convenció a Rosie de que las princesas se vestían como ellas quisieran incluso sin usar vestidos de colores rosas o azules.

 

Cuando llegaron al departamento aun la niña tenía mucha energía.

 

Rosie obligo a que Sherlock fuera la princesa de color rosa y que le construyera un castillo e improvisando un poco, Sherlock quito las sabanas de su cama y quito las cosas de la mesita de centro para ponerla en vertical y así construir el aclamado castillo.

 

Rosie y Sherlock tuvieron una linda coronación, (Rosie, por supuesto fue la que tuvo la corona) una linda tarde tomando té y después una sesión de maquillaje con las acuarelas que Rosie personalmente trajo del primer piso las cuales le presumió a Sherlock que su papá le había comprado.

 

 

Después de una larga tarde de juegos y cuentos improvisados en el suelo del departamento ambos se quedaron allí; como Sherlock era muy largo para poder entrar en el castillo de sabanas sus pies salían por la gran entrada que Rosie había hecho con libros de Sherlock. Ella había quedado exhausta y Sherlock solo estaba ahí, viendo el blanco percudido de sus sabanas pensando en que realmente se había cansado.

 

Pasó por su mente comprar al menos otro juego más, pensó en el color o en que tal vez debería tener algún estampado...y con esas ideas en su cabeza se quedó dormido.

 

 

-treinta minutos después-

 

"Rosie," los pasos de John se escucharon por la escalera y la niña se removió en el suelo por el ruido, se acurruco con lo que antes era su castillo y un cojín del sillón estaba bajo su cabeza, Sherlock por otro lado estaba allí, dormido y con un montón de pintura en su cara con un libro abierto a su lado.

 

John no dudo en sacar enseguida su celular y tomar una foto para después sin hacer ruido ir a la cocina y dejar su maletín.


End file.
